


Slipping away

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Some aliens are slippery and hard to catch
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 9
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Slipping away

The alien seemed to be cornered. Jack grinned with the satisfaction of another job well done, and hopefully some congratulatory celebrations with Ianto in the car on their way home.

He watched as it began to quiver in the corner, feeling sorry for it. 'Okay, Ianto, hand me the net, then we can sedate it.' In the moment of distraction, the alien spat goo at him. 'Argh, that's just gross.' He was covered head to toe in pale yellowy goo.

Ianto was worried. It could have been poisonous or corrosive. 'Jack are you okay?'

'Yeah, fine,' he said, turning back to the alien but slipping over in the goo. 'Ow,' he cried as he landed awkwardly.

Ianto reached over to help him up. 'Ew, it's more like oil,' he said as Jack's hand slipped from his grip, leaving a trail of goo all over his hand.

'Careful,' Jack warned.

'It's fine, I-' Then he slipped over in the goo as well, landing flat on his back. The alien made a break for it, as they slipped and slided in the oily mess, unable to get up, falling over again and again, unable to get their feet under them.

'Seriously, what is this stuff?' Jack complained, flailing uselessly.

'What, no alien lube jokes spring to mind?' Ianto puffed, managing to get to his knees.

'Now that you mention it...'

Ianto fell on top of Jack again, accidentally winding him. 'I think we discovered its defence mechanism.'

'Yup. Alien one, Torchwood nil.'


End file.
